Roy's Woman
by Ruki44
Summary: Based on Volume 8, chapter 31. Roy gets pissed when somebody else is hitting on his woman...Royai Rated T for mouth


Ruki44: Ruki44 here! You might know me via from the Naruto and Digimon section, or even the Legend of Zelda section, although nobody reads that story...

Tetra: Stop moping, be more orginal will you!

Ruki: I thought you would be angry...

Hinata: Yea, since you always are a bit...hot tempered...

Tetra: Well, doing a crossover isn't really doing me much justice! I'm much more unique then that!

Ruki44: Right, I'll keep that in mind, anyways, truth to be told I'm a major FMA fan, but I never have any good ideas, until now...i hope...anyways this is a Royai fic! I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Legend of Zelda, or FMA, they are copyrighted and I am a lowly writer with no life writing little stories about my favorite characters...

* * *

Roy's Woman

They say he was a womanizer...and truth to be told they were right. But that's the only thing they have right about him. He doesn't go out on dates because he's actually likes the girls he's with...he just does it to piss off a certain lieutenant, though he is never quite sure if he's succeding or not, but it can't hurt to try right? And he **does not** do what those perverted men think he's doing, hell, he never kissed on of those woman before...no he would rather save his first kiss for a certain lieutenant...

"Sir, if you don't finish this by tomorrow , Riza is gonna kill ya for sure, you know that." Brenda said idly, throwing more paperwork on his desk. Roy frowned.

"I know that! But its nice to work at suck a leisurely pace without having a death threat hanging over one's head." Roy shot back. He needn't be told that Riza would kill him now if she were here, luckly, or unluckly depending on how one looks at it, it was Riza's day off.

"You're the only one with the death threat hanging over your head sir..." Brenda said shaking his head. "Do you enjoy pissing off Lt. Hawkeye?" he asked. Roy didn't answer and Brenda walked away. He did enjoy pissing of Hawkeye, though he tries to do it discreetly...she would hurt him...badly if she just knew if he was doing it on purpose. Just then the phone rang.

**"Colonel Mustang, you have a call from an outside line."**

"Put it through." Mustang said idly.

_"Hello?"_ came a very familiar femine voice. Speak of the devil...

"Oh Lieutenant Hawkeye, its you. What is it? I thought you had the day off." he asked surprised.

_"No, it's just that...I captured something really...**weird.**"_ Riza voice came from over the phone. He sweatdropped.

"Weird?" he asked confused. He heard Riza sigh in exasperation over the phone.

"_Yes, weird. Now can you please come over to where I am, and quickly?"_ Riza asked.

"Yea sure, where are you?" he asked. Riza told him and he nodded. "I'll be right over." he promised as he hung up the phone. He left and quickly got changed, telling his men that he would be leaving. He walked to the thing to see the strangest sight ever. A suit of armor hugging **his** lieutenant.

"I'm really sorry to bother you colonel." she apologized as she attempted to pry herself from the armor's grasp.

"Hey toots, who's the chump?" the armor asked still having a death grip on **his** lieutenants waist.

"Quiet you!" she scolded the armor, hitting it on the head with her elbow. He couldn't take much more of this shit, this jackass had **his** hands on **his** woman.

**_"Stand aside lieutenant. There's going to be a fire tonight."_** He said dangerously putting on his gloves, preparing to blow this jackass up. The said jackass was looking very confused.

"Please calm yourself colonel! This is **Barry the Chopper**, a convinced criminal who was supposedly **executed**!" Riza declared. Roy stopped in surprise. So a convicted criminal was hitting on his woman?! What the was with this cruel world and its bad sense of humor?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza was sweatdropping. Roy looked like he got punched in the stomache. She would have supposed it would have been from the knowledge that the convicted crinimal, Barry the Chopper was still out in the streets if he didn't keep go on muttering on about the world's cruel sense of humor.

"Sir...?" she asked.

"I think he's jealous of us toots!" Barry said cheerfully. Riza ignored this statement. Roy jealous? Ha! In a million years, not when he had so many other ditzs at his disposal...still the feeling that Roy was jealous of her was a nice feeling...to bad it wasn't true or she could have some fun with it...

* * *

Ruki44: So, what do you think? Review people! Oh and flames will be used to toast smores...great now i made myself hungry...again...

Tetra: One track mind...

Ruki: Yup

Hinata: I agree


End file.
